Wireless range extenders are useful for, among other things, increasing the distance from a wireless access point at which wireless network services provided by the access point can be used by other wireless network devices. Similarly, wireless bridges provide a means for providing wireless connectivity to a wireless access point to network devices that are not capable of wireless transmission.